


Rattling Bones

by ikuzono



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Violent, its a lil....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzono/pseuds/ikuzono
Summary: Local Komaru tries to live her best life.





	Rattling Bones

Komaru was lounging on the couch, her legs swinging idly as she stared at the wall. Time was going slower, as it always did when Touko was gone. She tried to think of things she could do to pass the time, but she couldn't focus on that for long, her thoughts always turned back to her girlfriend, and to hopes that she would return soon. She considered making food but that would be to much work... Her phone pinged, and she jumped, looking for the source of the noise in a fit of panic before realizing it was just her cell. Silly her, she almost thought it was a Monokuma or something. Thankfully it wasn't and her eyes lit up when she saw who the message was from. Touko! She scanned the message, but it was uncharacteristically short. "TODAY'S THE DAY!" 

Huh. She cocked her head to the side, brows furrowing as she contemplated this. It definitely wasn't from Touko...Meaning that it had to be from Syo. But... What did it mean? She knew it wasn't their anniversary quite yet, and they haven't made any plans that she could recall. And even if they did, Syo certainly wouldn’t know about them so… That must mean that she had a special surprise just for her!! The thought made her start to bounce with excitement. Her mind started to swim with all the possible things the other could have planned for the two of them. A movie night? Cuddles? Food? All of the above? Just thinking about it made her feel so warm and gooey inside. She cooed, sitting up and leaning over the couch. She focused on the door, lightly rapping the back of the couch with her hands repeatedly. She became more and more aware of the sound of the clock ticking. The longer she waited the longer the time between each tick felt. More time passed, and then each minute trudged into the next and she started to sit up again to find something to occupy herself when she heard it. The faint sound of heels clicking against tile. A confident clacking noise drew steadily closer, as the noise grew louder, so did the frequency of the steps. The alrighty younger girl's face broke into a huge grin, and she started to rap the couch harder. 

She heard the knob jiggle, the sound of dropping keys, and some rapid fire cursing. Yep. It was definitely Syo. The door flew open, slamming into the wall, and, speak of the devil, Syo leapt through the doorway, spreading out her arms. “Voila!” Komaru started clapping, her smile growing wider. As the taller girl kicked the door behind her, she made a cooing sound at other, holding her face with a grin. Her face was incredibly red, and as she started to walk closer she noted that her pupils were HUGE. She just seemed...way more horny than usual. Though in all fairness that wasn’t a very high bar for her. Syo giggled, strutting over and forcefully grabbing Komaru’s shirt collar and smashing their lips together. The shorter girl was a bit shocked but she didn’t complain. She reciprocated easily. But...Something felt kinda off. 

The energetic serial killer usually was more chatty, setting things up with some playful banter, a few light hearted insults, and a roaming hand. Sure she was straightforward, but not usually to this extent. After a few more moments Syo broke away, taking in her expression with a devious look. She hopped onto the couch and pinned Komaru down, giggling playfully. In return, the green haired girl gave a small smile, she knew where this was going. Wait, uh, Syo was talking, oops. She tuned in. “-To see what’s inside you!” Huh. She felt like that first half of that would provide more context there, it was probably another crappy pick up line. Syo liked those. Syo shifted, pulling out her scissors and pointing them at Komaru in one smooth movement. The smaller girl's eyes widened and she shifted nervously, careful not to touch her neck to the blades. “Uhm?? SYo???” She gave an undignified squeak. The purple haired serial killer snickered deviously in response, then, after withdrawing the scissors she slowly trailing them downwards until they were at the other's thigh. 

Syo slowly lifted them up before plunging their bladed ends into Komaru's leg. The green haired girl's breath caught, her vision blurred momentarily and she could feel Syo rest her forehead against hers distantly. After a few moments it became a bit more bearable until... she pulled them out. With that Komaru screamed. Loudly. She could feel her blood spurt out in short bursts, her entire thigh burning.Tears streamed down her face and her scream broke into a choked sob, almost a whimper. She felt Syo cup her face, her eyes narrowing with glee. “Can’t you see Dekomaru? It’s true Love!” She clicked the scissors thoughtfully, scanning her eyes downards before making eye contact again. Lowering her scissors, she hooked them under the hem of her shirt. She made a starting snip, before gliding them up. It’s like her shirt was wrapping paper, and the skin underneath was the present. Komaru watched Syo’s hand move wearily, her entire body trembling. This had to be it. Maybe she just got a little wild. She could understand that, she got a little out of hand sometimes. Though this was a lot out of hand but maybe just maybe it was going to be ok. Syo slid the scissors downwards again. Maybe..maybe she was going to put them awa- Her thoughts scattered when she felt her slide the lower half of her scissors into her stomach. She started screaming again. She couldn’t stop screaming. Black spots danced in the corners of her eyes as the glasses wearing serial killer did the fist snip, cooing soft words at Komaru as she did. She looked back up at Komaru’s face, studying her expression with uncontained glee. The younger girl had never seen Syo like this before, even in the more intimate experiences they had shared together. Her face was completely red, her pupils and smile were gigantic. She almost felt bad for never getting this kind of response from her before. “You know… There’s something special about being the last person to see you alive…” She said quietly, giggling and averting her eyes bashfully. 

She looked more like a shy school girl confessing her love to the boy of her dreams, not a crazed serial killer cashing in on their latest victim. It made Komaru’s heart burn. She lifted up her arm weakly, resting it on Syo’s. “Pleaseee,,,make it stop.” She whispered hoarsely, meeting the other’s eyes with her own. Syo just responded with a soft giggle, pushing the scissors up and catching them on her ribs. Komaru winced, Crying out. “Wh-Why would you do thisS?” Her voice broke, and she started sobbing again. It hurt so much. Syo had to be messing with her, any minute now she was going to stop she knew it. Syo only killed men. It was going to be okay it was going to be okay it was going to be- “Oh Puppy…” She lazily trailed a finger down the incision. “...I’ll love you so much more when you stop breathing.” Komaru cried out as Syo slid a hand into the gash, grabbing onto something and tugging. Syo made an irritated sound as she tugged harder. Ripping out something. Oh god, she just ripped something out. Komaru started screaming harder than she ever had in her life, her throat felt like it was bleeding. Her chest was starting to get wet. Whatever Syo had in her hand was dripping. She couldn’t identify what it was, she couldn’t focus. Is this what Touko feels without her glasses? Syo clenched her fist, and whatever she was holding popped. Oh god it popped. Whatever it was splattered onto her, it was slimy, disgusting. Warm. It felt like microwaved jello. The sensation was so vague though, almost like she wasn’t fully in her body. She could distantly hear that Syo was humming, but it was as if she were miles away… The faraway sound of scissors clicked, and she felt something jab into her neck, she wanted to keep screaming but it cut off. Everything started to fuzz, and her vision went black, the last thing she heard was the gentle melody coming from Syo’s lungs mixed with the sound of rushing blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks for my friend for helping me out with this! idk what i'd do without her.


End file.
